How Often Is One Time Preface
by donnabella2k7
Summary: What do you have now. You lost your friend, child and husband. Your left with nothing." Sasuke walked away leaving Sakura heart broken and only glancing a last look at his dead lover Hinata Hyuuga. This is a story of lies, temptation, love and betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the preface of my new story "How Often is One Time" In this scene Sasuke confronts and leaves the girl that caused him love and happiness.**

**I'm still working on Jashinist so dont worry. I change my mind this well not be a story in today times. It will take place in naruto Shippuden times. Itachi didn't kill his clan on this one. Akatsuki still formed but for different reasons. I'm also changing around some stuff. The story is still the same but with a different situation and new problems.**

**Preface of How Often is One Time**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

" Sasuke, please I'm really sorry ! Dont...please dont...leave me..." Sasuke looked back at Sakura pleading to him with his child in his arms. Sasuke could see the saddness and regret in her eyes but felt nothing for her other than anger and bitterness towards her. He walked back to her about two steps and stop.

" I'm sorry but I cannot forgive you after what you've done." Sasuke's voice was cold and emotionless. Staring daggers at Sakura was the most trivial thing he could do since he felt nothing but hate for Sakura " You killed her. It was your fault and that damn Ino that cause the love of my life and my beloved mother to meet their ends."

Sakura shed more tears after hearing Sasuke's words. It was true, she did cause Sasuke's love, Hinata to die and it was indeed Ino that caused Sasuke's mother to die. " Please...I didn't do it on purpose... It was an accident...I didn't mean to cause..."

" SHUT UP !" Sasuke looked at Sakura with more hate and his Sharingan activated. " I dont want to hear any of your excuses ! She died because of you ! She left me and our child without even a single goodbye because of YOU !"

Itachi came into the room and took the child in Sasuke's arms knowing that Sasuke would soon lose control. Before leaving Itachi shoot a cold look of hatred at Sakura and left the room silently.

" It was all her fault. If she only did what I told her, she wouldn't have died. " At that moment Sasuke couldn't take it any more and slapped the girl hard on her face causing her to fall next to the hospital bed.

" How dare you ! You blacked mailed her, you almost caused her to die once, caused her pain and suffering and now you tell me that it was her fault ! " Sasuke looked down at the girl that was next to his dead lover on the bed next to her. " After what happend you dont even have the right to be next to her ! " Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her up pushing her away from the bed.

" Sasuke...dont act like you had nothing to do with her death...your partly to blame...If you had stayed with her when you had the chance, she wouldn't have died." At that moment Sakura covered her mouth with her hands regreting saying her statements.

" Heh. You say it's my fault Hinata died ? We all know who caused her death...Everyone knows...Dont try covering yourself up because we all know it was you and Ino." Sasuke turned away from Sakura and started to walk towards the door.

" Sasuke ! NO! Please dont leave me." Sakura stood up and hugged Sasuke from behind.

" Sakura let me go." Sasuke's words was soft and low. Sakura released Sasuke and sank to her knees.

" Sakura. What do you have now ? You lost your best friend. Your child. Your husband. You lost everything." With that Sasuke left the room with a heart broken Sakura crying her eyes out. Sakura got up and walked towards the hospital bed that Hinata still lied dead. Sakura with tears in her eyes held Hinata's dead body tight.

_" Please...Hinata...forgive me..."_ Sakura's words faded as she cried even more still holding on to Hinata's dead body.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is only a preface not the real thing. The full version of this story will be coming up with the next thrilling chapther of Jashinist.


	2. VOTE NOW !

**ATTENTION FAN FICTION READERS !!!!!!!**

**I'M REALLY HAVING SOME PROBLEMS WITH WRITING FAN FICTION CHAPTHERS SOO PLEASE VOTE ON WHICH FAN FICTION YOU'D LIKE ME TO UPDATE THE MOST !!! I KNOW IT'S SUDDEN BUT FOR AN APOLOGY, I UPDATED FORGOTTEN PAST JASHINIST.**

**VOTE NOW AND READ NEW FAN FICTION CHAPTERS THE NEXT DAYS OR SOO. **

**IF YOU NEED HELP PICKING, READ SOME OF THE OTHER CHOICES TO GET A BETTER VIEW ON WHAT YOU REALLY WANT UPDATED.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS AND HAVE A NICE DAY !!!!!**


	3. POLL RESULTS !

**THE RESULTS ARE IN AND IT SEEMS LIKE THE TOP 3 FAN FICTIONS THAT PEOPLE WANT ME TO UPDATE ARE.........**

**3rd PLACE IS - ****Somewhere I Belong ( Gaara X Hinata X Sasuke ) WITH 8 VOTES**

**2nd PLACE IS - ****Vendetta A Word For Revenge ( Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover ) WITH 9 VOTES**

**AND COMING IN AT NUMBER ONE WHICH SURPRISE ME SINCE IT DOESN'T HAVE MUCH REVIEWS IS.....**

**He Deserves Another Chance ( Itachi X Hinata X Sasuke ) WITH 15 VOTES. **

**TOTAL OF 22 PEOPLE VOTED AND I THANK THOSE WHO PARTICIPATED IN THE POLL. **

**WITH THIS RESULT, I'M GOING TO MOSTLY UPDATE THE WINNING FANFIC BUT I WILL ALSO UPDATE THE OTHER TWO BUT NOT AS MUCH. **

**IF YOU DON'T AGREE WITH THIS RESULT THEN I NEED AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS FROM PEOPLE SAYING THEY WANT A RE POLL AND I'LL PUT UP THE POLL AGAIN AND REMEMBER PEOPLE YOU CAN CHOSE UP TO 3 FAN FICTIONS . SO VOTE NOW !!!  
**

**IF YOU HAVE NO COMPLAINTS THEN OK CAUSE I'M FINE WITH THE RESULTS. BUT VOTE ANYWAYS IF I DO PUT UP A NEW POLL.  
**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME AND HAVE A NICE DAY.**


End file.
